


True Love’s... Make-out

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2019, Post-Magic Reveal, True Love, lol, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: You know the sayingtrue love’s kiss breaks the spell, in this case that kiss is more of a make-out session, and in the middle of an akuma attack!





	True Love’s... Make-out

“It isn’t just me with Déjà vu right?” Ladybug asked Chat with a laugh.

“Nope. This akuma is like the girl version of Kim’s villain.” 

“She seems more spiteful. It isn’t even Valentine’s yet!” Ladybug groaned.

“Speaking of which; for Valentine’s dress light formal. Alya agreed to pick out some options for you.”

“What do you have planned?”

“It’s a surprise!” Chat smirked.

“GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!” The akuma by the name of ‘Heart Slicer’ yelled.

“I’m good.” Chat replied with a shrug. 

“W-wha?” Heart Slicer looked confused…

“Uh, no thanks. I’m gonna keep my ring.” 

“Hawk Moth didn’t prepare me for that… ANYWAY! IF MY BOYFRIEND CAN DUMP ME A WEEK BEFORE VALENTINE’S, FOR MY BEST FRIEND, THEN NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE LOVE EITHER!!”

“Poor girl.” Ladybug sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll never do that to you, Bugaboo (An: that rhymed XD). I love you too much. Besides I’m your best friend and boyfriend so it would be kinda hard to do.”

“Sorry, sport. Alya claimed the best friend spot first.”

“Dammit!” 

“Come on kitty let’s fig--” Ladybug couldn’t finish before Chat had pushed her.

“WHY DID YOU P-” Ladybug began before she saw Chat’s eyes darken. “Oh, my, god.”

“Hehe, scratch what I said before.” Ladybug ran to him and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster up. 

She had jumped into his arms, legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. As his eyes turned green he wrapped one arm around her waist and one under her bum. He deepened the kiss before she could pull away, not that she was complaining, and she opened her lips to accept the tongue tracing them. 

The two wound up having a good five-minute makeout session. Each time Heart Slicer would shoot arrows at them the spell refused to stick.

“OMG, STOP KISSING AND FIGHT ME!!”

OoOoOoOo

Alya and Nino who had been watching from behind a bush looked at one another with their jaws dropped.

“What the heck do we do, should we stop recording?” Nino asked.

“Screw that! The Ladyblog is going to have a field day! A makeout session and the akuma still doesn’t win. How must Hawk Moth feel about that?” Alya laughed with a grin as she zoomed in her camera to focus more on the couple.

“Why are these our best friends? And they might not win.” Nino groaned as the two just continued kissing.

“They’ll win.”

Nino just sighed knowing it’s true…

OoOoOoOo

Ladybug was the one to break away first. Chat let her down gently but her knees were weak from the kiss. She tried to play it off by hugging Chat as she panted, “We still have to fight you know.”

“The akuma stormed off to the other side of the Seine.”

“Ugh, let’s go... in a minute.”

“Oh la la. Is M’lady having trouble walking.”

“You know what: let’s go.” She glared at him before using her yo-yo to go off to the akuma. 

Chat followed her and the two took out the akuma pretty quickly. When Alya and Nino caught up with the civilian pair Nino asked what they were all thinking: “How the hell did you both win?!?!”

“Weak akuma?”

“We already fought a similar akuma?”

“The true love’s kiss kept breaking the spell before it could set?”

“I guess I’ll settle for all of the above as an answer…” Nino sighed before the group walked back to Marinette’s home for food and games.

It wasn’t the weirdest day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
